Love at first sign
by dobrevafire
Summary: "Well, if it's meant to be, we'll bump into each others one more time." She told him. Elena is famous singer who stopped believe in love even though she's just seventeen. But then Damon shows up. Damon is just famous kid in Los Angeles. Will he make her believe in love again?


It was afternoon, and I'm so pissed at my mom and my sister. Katherine just send me her fifteenth message. And I'm on my way to Starbucks to buy myself a nice coffe. I'm so tired. I entered to Starbucks and walked to reception to order myself a white hot coffee. I know it's a little to hot here in LA for coffee, but I don't care. After they gave me, I walked to door of Starbucks. Just when I walked outside I bumped into someone, of course, usual me. Well atleast the guy was hot. I looked at him, and he just smirked. "Uhm... sorry"

"No, it's fine." He smirked  
Then it hit me. Yes that was him. He was one of the famous kids. His mother had huge fashion line, and his father, well his father was one of the richest people in LA. He had Salvatore CEO.  
"Elena Gilbert." Of course he knew me, everybody knew me. I was, well let's say, famous singer and actress. Singing was my life. I had the best fans, the best songs. Yes I was really proud of myself.  
"Damon Salvatore." I said. His blue eyes met my brown eyes. Did I forgot to tell you how beautiful his blue eyes were?  
"I didn't know, someone like you would know me" He smirked. Ugh he and his smirk. I rolled my eyes.  
"Someone like me?" I asked him with raised eyebrow.  
"Well, yeah. Someone cute and beatiful like you. Specially, I mean, singer like you." Seriously? He's trying to flirt with me? On that I just laughed. I finally learn to not let guys make me blush.  
"Well I would love to more chat with you, but I have to go, so... bye Damon." I smirked and started to walking.  
"Wait." He said quickly, I turned around to see what he wants, "Is there any chances I'll see you again?"  
I smiled "Well, if it's meant to be, we'll bump into each others one more time." He smirked and I walked out putting my headphones into my ears. I turned 'Team' by Lorde. I just smiled.

I entered into my house with smile. I looked around to see where is Katherine, of course, she was there, talking on phone, with Bonnie, again. "You should just see him, Oh my God. He is so hot. His blue eyes are so... even his hair is amazing" She almost melted "Bonnie, I know he's like seventeen but again, who cares?" She asked and then saw me, I just smirked before rolling my eyes. She has crush on some guy who's seventeen? She's just turned fourteen, and she's already talking about boys. Gosh. "Uhm, Bonnie, uh, I have to go... bye" She just looked at me with fear.  
"So, seventeen?" I asked with smirk "Seriously? It's like I have a crush on someone, not you." I took a cube of chocolate.  
"Uhm..." She started "please, don't tell anyone. Specially not mom or dad."  
I just rolled my eyes "Just promies me you'll not trying to make some move on him. Because, well, he's seventeen" I laughed. I started to walk away "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to, get ready for party" I smiled  
"What party?" She raised her eyebrow  
"Party at Andrea's house. And guess what? There'll be o2l, so be jealous" I winked  
"You're kidding me, right?" She yelled  
"Do I look like I'm kidding you?" I smirked  
She pissed again, and I just walked away with smirk

First I had a quick shower, then I went to my closet to choose what to wear. I choose turquoise button shirt without sleeves and tight black leather pants. I did my make up, like usually I put just BB cream by Garnier, a bit of powder, blush, eyeliner and of course mascara. I got text from Caroline that she'll be here in 10 minutes, so I just walked out of my room to tease Katherine and of course to wait Caroline and Hayley.

I saw here, again, talking on the phone.. "Gosh! You're sound like Elena! Ugh! Well we'll see, what if.. he likes me? What then? Ha? Then, you'll need to apologize to me!" I yelled on I guess Bonnie.  
"Still obsess with that guy?" I asked laughing  
"Ugh! Elena! When will I ever get my privacy?!" She yelled on me  
I looked at her with raisen eyebrow "First of all, don't you dare yell at me, second be happy I'm not telling this to dad or mom and third if you'll keep having crush on guy who's tree years older then you, I can say.. you'll never get your privacy from me. I can't wait to turn 18, because I'll be out of this house. I don't have nerves for you, anymore."

The heard ring bell and that made my day.

* * *

I walked into Andrea's house, and there weren't a lot of people. Of course I'm not a big fan of those big American's partys but again, I loved to go somewhere where I can forget about some thing and just dance, and have fun. I know here we are going to have fun, drink and play some games, just for teens, well some of us are teens. I started to walk but my phone buzzed. I rolled my eyes to see who is it, of course it was Katherine. She wanted something but I didn't bother to look what she wants. I again bumped into someone, "Well, I guess than, it's mean to be" He smiled  
And... I blushed and smiled. I looked at him, and he looked hot as always, he had gray shirt withous sleeves, black pants and in his hand was some drink. I tried to say something, but Andrea interrupted me.

"Elena! I'm glad you're here." She smiled and hugged me. And I hugged her back. "I want you to meet Kian," She smiled while showing me her tall boyfriend with brown hair and eyes. Yep, he was cute, and yes he was of course familiar to me.  
"And this is Ricky, Sam, Connor, Jc" She smiled while showing me them, yes Connor was cute, and she finally show me the last one "And this is Trevor" She smiled.  
"Uhm.. yeah, Katherine is talking all the time about him" I laughed, "You have nice voice, don't worry I already bought Someone on iTunes" I smiled  
"Oh, really? Thanks" He was I think 14 or 15 I don't know anymore...  
"So how is Katherine?" Andrea asked when Trevor left  
"She is just being herself, annoying 14 years old girl..." I rolled my eyes "Now she's in love with some guy who's seventeen, so I don't have comment for her anymore." I said  
"Seventeen? Seriously?" She laughed  
"Yep."

"Okay! Let's go." Andrea said "So you have to take one question, and if you answer wrong you have to do the dare." I laughed. It all started with Caroline "How long has Kian and Andrea been dating?" She read the question  
"I think about 10 months, because I know in Febuary my twitter went crazy." Caroline smiled  
"Oops.." Both Andrea and Kian said  
Next was Hayley "What is Elena's first song?","Oh this is the easy one. It's 'You Don't Know Me'" She smiled  
I rolled my eyes, and picked the paper because it was my turn "Are Trevor's lips virgins?" Everyone started to laugh  
"Oh, come oooon!" Trevor said, again everyone laughed  
"Uhm, I hope they are... So I'm going to say yes" I smiled "True." Trevor said.  
Next was Damon, who was of course sit next to me. He picked the paper and it was about Ricky "What's Ricky's middle name?", "I don't know, Aiden?" He said confused  
"Wrong." Ricky said  
"Ohhhh dare, nice dare." Andrea said, "I have one, perfect for him, please, please!" She laughed  
"Yay!" She said again when Ricky gave her to choose the dare.  
"Okay, dear, Damon. Kiss Elena, because you would be really cute together" She said and I was in shock.  
"Oh come oon" I said, "I don't mind" Damon said with smirk  
I rolled my eyes "Okay, you have to kiss her, like real kiss. And Caroline will have to say stop." She smiled  
I rolled my eyes again, and got closer to Damon.

He put his lips on mine. At first it was weird, but in the same time cute. But then it got passionate. With one hand he held my face, and we started to move. I almost forgot it was even dare. I forgot that they are around me. After good 3 minutes, someone say 'stop', but we didn't stop. We pulled just to get air, but then we again kissed. After a few good minutes, we pulled. We were still looking at each others "Are you done?" Someone asked  
I looked a little confused into them, "Well you should say stop, as I know.." I said  
"I said, like 5 minutes ago.." Caroline said with little smile and I blushed. Fuck.  
They kept going with game, but every few secondes Damon looked at me or I looked at him.

We know each others for few hours, but I felt something, something weird. But after Mason, I can't trust boys. Not after him. After half hour I walked to kichen to get myself something to drink. I saw Damon also coming. He looked at me and then he pulled me into one more kiss. I didn't kissed him back, I just cant. I pulled myself from him.  
"Damon.. no." I said  
"Elena, but, the kiss."  
"No, Damon that wasn't even a real kiss, that was a dare"  
"You know it wasn't just a dare.." He said, his eyes were full of disappoint and hurt.

**A/N: Okay so I deleted last 'Love at first sign' because I really didn't get anything, reviews, followers or favorites. I hope you like the new version. Please follow/fav/review. Reviews means so much to me, please review if you like it or not. Update will come soon. Sorry about my language, I'm not from English, English is not my first language so don't judge. Bye :)**

**Leave a review. **


End file.
